


[podfic] Заставь меня замолчать

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stiles fails at being quiet, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: — Твои стоны, – произносит Дерек, и сам слышит, насколько хрипло и развратно звучит его голос, – блядь, Стайлз.





	[podfic] Заставь меня замолчать

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Заставь меня замолчать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635975) by [maricon_lanero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero). 



**Фанфик** : Заставь меня замолчать

 **Автор** : Hatteress

 **Переводчик** : maricon_lanero 

**Записан** : BabelGhoti 

**Длина** : 7:23

 **Битрейт** : 128 kbps

 **Размер файла** : 6,77 MB

 **Скачать** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mx7fzt373bakq31/Hatteress+-+%D0%97%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%8C+%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8F+%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C+%28%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4+maricon_lanero%2C+%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Слушать** : [here](https://clyp.it/x2turyfs)


End file.
